<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know I get sad sometimes... by JamieIsOffline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859444">I know I get sad sometimes...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline'>JamieIsOffline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apathy, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, FUCK CANNON IS KILLING ME, He isn't having the most pogchamp time, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Moral Ambiguity, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), So does Tommy, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is traumatised, Trauma, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit are not blood related, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur gets confused, Wilbur got worse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's time in the afterlife was not the best. Now he's back and more hurt than ever.<br/>Wilbur's time in the afterlife has opened his eyes. He has recovered in a different way than many expect.<br/>Dream is still being a piece of shit.</p><p>Or!</p><p>Tommy's stream has me wanting to cry! THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know I get sad sometimes...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Tommy cries, it doesn't happens often. It happens so rarely that many have assumed he's completely apathetic towards others. Towards the hurt he's caused. He's not, of course, but they don't need to know that. Tommy doesn't like to cry. It makes him feel weak. He avoids it at all costs, whether it be pain or emotions it really doesn't matter. If he must cry than he must be alone.<em> Soldiers don't cry</em>. He's only cried in front of Tubbo and...</p><p>Wilbur</p><p>Which leads him here. On his knees, tears tracking down his face. The complete and utter anguish finally encompassing his heart to the point where he physically can no longer keep it down. Sam was there as soon as he got out. Out of that damned fucking prison. Sam tried to talk but Tommy couldn't listen. He couldn't focus on anything but keeping the pain far enough away. Now that he's alone it's like someone has pulled his heart out of his chest and stamped on it. Again and again and again and again until finally it was nothing but a stain on the grass.</p><p>Tommy knew what he had to do. He knew he could do it. He needed to be strong. He needed to do this.</p><p>"Hello, Wilbur"</p><p>Tommy stared at the older man in front of him. The dull black void surrounded them. "Tommy, I wondered where you went" The brunette smiled, it was all too familiar. A feeling deep down in his stomach thrived. <em>Soldiers don't cry</em>. "I was dragged back to the land of the living" Tommy informed, he was tense. Unlike Wilbur, Wilbur was relaxed, His hands buried in his pockets. "ah so, he can revive people!" Wilbur's smile was wide, too wide. "That's fantastic! wait if you're alive how are you here?" The question was logical. Tommy took a shaky breathe "I died but was brought back, it's like I'm living but I'm not, so I can accesses this place in my head". Wilbur hummed and casually walked closer to the blonde "are you okay? you're very serious". He was. This was serious situation. "Yes, Dream is going- going to bring you back" Tommy clenched his teeth "he wants you to get him out of prison". The older male laughed "Of course!". oh of course. of fucking course.</p><p>The feeling got worse. "Tommy... isn't? do you want me back?" Wilbur stood in front of Tommy, clearly trying to make eye contact. "No" Tommy's answer was firm. Wilbur seemed confused and maybe a bit hurt "oh-". "Shut up. It's not that I don't want you back. It's that I can't have you back" Tommy declared staring intensely at the floor. "What do you mean?" Wilbur asked staring down the boy. "If- If you came back than I don't think- shit- Wilbur if you came back. Look you're not better, you're not going to get better because your not sick. It's just your head. A-and If you came back than things would get bad again, you'd do bad things. You're horrible a-and you. You hurt me. You- you just- you abandoned me a-and and and you we- were cruel. Y-you are cruel. I don't- I don't. Will I-" Tommy took a sharp breath "If you came back than I don't think there is anything you could do that would make me leave your side". Tommy tightened his fists "and that is terrifying to me". There's silence. Tommy can vaguely see the shifting of Wilbur's feet. </p><p>"Are you crying?"</p><p>Wilbur grabbed Tommy by the shoulders "Look at me, are you? oh god". <em>Soldiers don't cry</em>. Tommy turned to face him, his hands unclenched. A sad smile on his face as tears poured silently down his face. Wilbur just seemed to stare at him for  moment. Clearly surprised and concerned? Wilbur was concerned? "Tommy I'm" Wilbur's voice seems to die. A chuckle with no humour behind it. A sad laugh escaped the teen "It's alright big man, you're like family to me and- and" Tommy takes a shaky breathe in "and I miss you". Tommy finds himself wrapped securely in a hug, a hug so tight it might brake his back. "I'm sorry" The brunette whispers. "It's okay, If- When you get brought back, you better fucking find me, okay Bitch boy?" Tommy joked resting his head on the older mans shoulder. Wilbur laughs "Gremlin". "We really are like brothers, you know" Tommy mumbled, tears drying. "Don't say that, I'll cry" Wilbur said trying to tighten his hug.</p><p>"Hey Will?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"see you soon"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soldiers don't cry but kids do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"see you soon, Tommy"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I SWEAR! they saw everyone wanting a heartfelt reunion with Wilbur and Tommy and they were like 'lol fuck them' and just decided to make me CRY!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>